1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cursor control devices for use in conjunction with a computer system.
2. Background Information
Cursor control devices exist in a number of forms, such as joysticks, trackballs, styli and pads, and mice. The computer mouse has been and continues to be a widely used cursor control device. A typical mouse has a body which houses a captured ball, a portion of which extends from the interior of the body. A typical mouse is moved over a flat surface such that the captured ball is in contact with the surface and rolls along the surface in the same direction as the mouse body. The movement of the ball generates two-dimensional data input for corresponding cursor control, the results of which are visible on a display device of the computer. Instead of using a captured ball, a mouse may use optical electronics to generate cursor control signals. A typical mouse also includes an electromechanical switch configured in the form of a clicking button disposed on and flush with the top surface of the mouse. This button is used for various functions, such as data selection and command execution. For example, a user moves the mouse over a surface to cause a corresponding movement of a displayed cursor. A subsequent “single-click” or “double-click” of the button sends an application execution signal to the computer.
Although a mouse button may take various forms, a typical mouse button is disposed near the top and front portion of the mouse where it is easily accessible by a user's fingers. The user's palm typically covers the top and back portion of the mouse such that at least one of the user's fingers (e.g., index finger, middle finger, ring finger) is disposed over the mouse button. Such a button configuration has become commonplace. However, having a separate button located at the front of a mouse can be uncomfortable for those with very large hands, very small hands or deformed hands.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a mouse that may be used easily by users having different hand sizes and/or different degrees of coordination.